CoolBoy 198-in-1 Real Game
CoolBoy 198-in-1 Real Game is a pirate multicart, made for the Famicom by CoolBoy. This multicart is notable for containing a large amount of games, and the menu system is based of the similar multicart that CoolBoy released before, called CoolBoy 400-in-1 Real Game. Overview This multicart, among with CoolBoy 400-in-1 Real Game, is the joint-largest Famicom multicart known to exist, being 32 megabytes in size. Despite this, several of the games are repeats or hacks of other games included. However, it is worth noting that this is because those games are duplicated in the ROM. Another noticeable detail about the game selection is that the games in the middle of the list are made by Nice Code. One other thing worth noting is that the majority of included games are the middle era NES/Famicom games (late 80's), as well as the games released towards the end of the console's life. Among which, there are very well known NES game series, such as Contra, Double Dragon, Chip'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Ninja Gaiden, Adventure Island and such. Just like Coolboy 400-in-1 Real Game, this multicart works fine on a real Famicom. (However, there exist some versions that might not work correctly, and therefore need the PCB modified to work on it) Also, there exist at least two versions of 198-in-1 Real Game: the ealier version that has exactly 198 games, and the latter one, which, despite still claiming that it has 198 games, includes 7 extra games. 3 of those games are actually new bootleg hacks of official Nintendo games loosely based on Chinese TV shows, and 4 other games are original unhacked Nintendo games. List of Games # Contra (12-in-1 Menu, US version) # Super Contra (24-in-1 Menu, JP version of Super C) # Contra Force # Super Contra 6 (Contra Force hack) # Super Contra 7 Original # Super Contra 8 (Super Contra 7 hack) Original # Kage (JP version of Shadow of the Ninja/''Blue Shadow'') # Final Mission (JP version of S.C.A.T./''Action in New York'') # Double Dragon (JP version) # Double Dragon 2 (US version) # Double Dragon 3 (US version) # Target Renegade (title hack, says Double Dragon 4, US version) # Chip to Dale no Daisakusen (JP version of Chip'n Dale Rescue Rangers) # Chip to Dale no Daisakusen 2 (JP version of Chip'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2) # Chip and Dale 3 (Heavy Barrel hack) # Robocop (US version) # Robocop 2 (US version) # Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain (JP version of Shatterhand, corrupted version) # Robocop 3 (title hack, says Robocop 4) # Tiny Toon Adventures (US version) # Tiny Toon Adventures 2 (US version) # Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle (title hack, says Tiny Toon 3 Crazy Castle) # Shadow Warriors (EU version of Ninja Gaiden, corrupted version) # Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos (US version) # Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom (US version) # Nekketsu Kakutō Densetsu # Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari (JP version of River City Ransom) # Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu Soccer Hen (JP version of Nintendo World Cup) # Downtown Nekketsu Kōshin Kyoku: Soreyuke Dai Undōkai # Takahashi Meijin no Bouken Jima (JP version of Adventure Island) # Adventure Island 2 (US version) # Adventure Island 3 (US version) # Takahashi Meijin no Bouken Jima IV # Gekikame Ninja Den (JP version of TMNT, pirate version that has level select cheat) # TMNT: Tournament Fighters (US version) # Street Fighter 2010 (US version) # Kick Master (US version) # Mighty Final Fight (US version) # Street Fighter 12 Peoples Original # Mortal Kombat 4 Original # Astyanax (US version) # Mitsume ga Tooru # Snow Bros. (US version) # Spiderman: Return of the Sinister Six (Cut-down version) # Batman (US Prototype) # Kyuukyoku Tiger (JP version of Twin Cobra) # Kyoryu Sentai Zyuuranger # Silk Worm (US version) # Bubble Bobble 2 (JP version, 1-player only, 20 lives) # Darkwing Duck (US version) # Kero Kero Keroppi no Daibouken # Super Arabian # Guevara (JP version of Guerilla War) # Ningen Heiki - Dead Fox (JP version of Code Name: Viper) # Power Blade (US version) # Zippy Race # Lunar Ball (JP version of Lunar Pool) # Galaxian # Mahjong # Tengen Tetris # Hon Shougi Naitou 9 Dan Shougi Hiden # Tank 1990 (Battle City hack, Mode A only) # F-1 Race # Chinese Chess # Soccer # Lode Runner (US version) # Circus Charlie # Choujikuu Yousai: Macross (title screen removed) # Super Mario Bros. (EU version) # Excitebike # Mach Rider # Arkanoid # Legend of Kage (US version) # Dr. Mario # Tennis # Star Force (title screen replaced with the plain text) # 1942 (glitchy text) # Pinball # Sky Destroyer # Popeye # Mighty Bomb Jack (JP version) # Road Fighter (JP version) # Muscle (US version) # Galaga # Aladdin 3 (Magic Carpet 1001 hack) # Ice Climber (JP version) # Bomberman (JP version) # Mappy # Harry Potter 1001 (Magic Carpet 1001 hack) # TwinBee # Spartan X (JP version of Kung Fu, glitchy life bar) # Pika Chu NiceCode # Gradius # Donkey Kong # Donkey Kong Jr. # Donkey Kong 3 # Donkey Kong Jr. Math (US version) # Aquarium NiceCode # Arena NiceCode # Air Alert NiceCode # Awful Rushing NiceCode # Aimless NiceCode # Burbles NiceCode # Burrow Explorer NiceCode # Bug's War NiceCode # Bomb King NiceCode # Baseball New NiceCode # Bubble NiceCode # Cannonade NiceCode # Hitmouse NiceCode # Coast Guard NiceCode # Cub Adventure NiceCode # Depth Bomb NiceCode # Devildom Doom NiceCode # Diamond NiceCode # Dune War NiceCode # Firebase NiceCode # First Defender NiceCode # Five Days NiceCode # Frantic Mouse NiceCode # Fruit Dish NiceCode # Gallagant NiceCode # Garden War NiceCode # Gate NiceCode # Hallihod NiceCode # Hexapod New NiceCode # Hexapod War NiceCode # Labyrinth NiceCode # Lunarian NiceCode # Mad Xmas NiceCode # Motoboat NiceCode # Panzer Attack NiceCode # Pobble NiceCode # Polar Bat NiceCode # Ruralgoblin NiceCode # Robot NiceCode # Season Garden NiceCode # Shrew Mouse NiceCode # Snowball NiceCode # Star Fighter NiceCode # Strafe NiceCode # Small Dinosaur NiceCode # Silent Hunter NiceCode # The Archer NiceCode # Twin Cards NiceCode # Undersea Arena NiceCode # Warrior NiceCode # Abscondee NiceCode # Aether Cruiser NiceCode # Aim Cruise NiceCode # P.O.W. Prisoners of War (US version) # Jungle Book (US version) # Abarenbou Tengu (JP version of Zombie Nation) # Zoom NiceCode # Tom & Jerry (US version) # Air Wolf (JP version) # Alien 3 (US version) # Super Spy Hunter (US version) # Superman (US version) # Sword Master (US version) # Taito Basketball (JP version) # All-Pro Basketball (US version, glitchy title screen music) # Summer Carnival '92 Recca # Young Indiana Jones Chronicles # Race America (US version) # Spartan X2 # Banana Prince (EU version) # Shatterhand (US version) # Saint Seiya: Ougon Densetsu Kanketsu Hen # Rockin' Kats (US version) # Jyuuooki (JP version of Altered Beast) # Kyatto Ninden Teyandee # Gun Nac (US version) # Ikari III: The Rescue (US version) # Panic Restaurant (US version) # Whomp'Em (US version) # Wolverine (US version) # Legend of Prince Valiant # Top Gun Dual Fighers (JP version of Top Gun: Second Mission) # Tale Spin (US version) # Squashed (US Prototype of Ninja Jajamaru: Ginga Daisakusen) # New Zealand Story (EU version of Kiwikraze) # Mission Impossible (US version) # Monster in my Pocket (US version) # Gun Dec (JP version of Vice - Project Doom) # Conquest of the Crystal Palace (US version) # Mario 10 (Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu hack) # Mario 12 (Yoshi no Cookie (Yoshi's Cookie in English) hack) # Mario 14 (Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 3 hack) # Choujinrou Senki Warwolf (JP version of Werewolf: The Last Warrior) # Nekketsu! Street Basket: Ganbare Dunk Heroes # Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey-bu: Subete Koronde Dairantō # Bikkuri Nekketsu Shinkiroku: Harukanaru Kin Medal # Kunio Kun no Nekketsu Soccer League # Nekketsu Kōkō Dodge Ball Bu # Jackal (US version) # Life Force (NTDEC pirate, US version) # Rush'n Attack (US version) # Where Dad Went To (Hudson's Adventure Island 2 hack) # Boonie Bear 2 (Takahashi Meijin no Bouken Jima hack) # Hero Alliance 2 (Ninja Ryukenden III hack) # Flying Hero: Bugyuru no Daibouken # Gun Smoke (PAL version) # Saiyuuki World # Bases Loaded 4 (US version) Gallery 198in1 RealGame.JPG|left|thumb|240x240px|Famicom version (Photo by AlexSRMD) Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Multicarts